The invention relates to an apparatus for centrally controlling the locking of motor vehicles via electric motor means, with at least one motor in a driver door being coupled with a lock mechanism by means of a connecting element. A first switch is arranged on the motor and is coupled therewith and a second switch is coupled with the lock mechanism, all of which are electrically connected with each other and with the motor and can be connected with at least one further motor coupled with a further lock mechanism. Means for reversing the direction of the force exerted by the motor on the lock mechanism is also provided.
In motor vehicles with high comfort demands, central locks are often employed which lock or unlock all other doors when the lock of the driver door is activated. Other locks can also be coactivated in the same manner, as for example, the rear lid, the hood and the lid over the tank filling pipe.